Detective Super Junior! The Mask part 4
by Junhye Cassiopeia
Summary: GA TAu. baca aja ya


**DETECTIVE SUPER JUNIOR**

**-PART 4-**

**-THE MASK -**

****

"Wooiii! Kasus lagi neeehhhh!", teriak Kibum setelah menerima telepon dari Inspektur Jaejoong. "Kasus apaan?", tanya Kyuhyun. "Emmm, pembunuhan berantai! Para korban sebelum dibunuh akan menerima sekuntum mawar merah.", jawab Kibum. "Ayoooo kita pecahkan!", kata Donghae semangat. "Di sisi mayat korban, selalu terdapat saputangan berwarna kuning. Entah apa maksudnya. Sepertinya, saputangan tersebut diletakkan oleh korban sendiri karena terdapat sidik jari korban.", jelas Kibum panjang lebar."Sudah ada berapa korbannya, Kibum-ah?", tanya Yesung. "Korbannya sudah ada 3 siswa di SMA High Seoul.", kata Kibum. "Aku juga meminta ketiga saputangan tersebut pada Inspektur Jaejoong. Ini.", kata Kibum lagi sambil menyodorkan tiga saputangan kuning yang diletakkan di plastik. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera mengambilnya. "Ini saputangan kira-kira buat apa ya, hyung? Kok diletakkan begitu di samping mayat.", tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Kyuhyun-ah, kasus ini membuatku pusing. "Minum Par***x dong!", kata Eunhyuk ga nyambung. "Emang iklan?", cibir Heechul. Yap, Cinderella kita ini udah balik dari Hongkong, namun malangnya, Hangeng juga kembali ke China. Ga lengkap lagi deh anggotanya. "Kibum-ah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja, ini sudah malam.", kata Siwon. "Yaaa! Aku setuju, Won! Aku juga udah ngantuk!", sambar Kangin gak tau malu. "Hmmm… baiklah, besok berkumpul di apartemen siapa?", tanya Kibum. "Di apartemenku saja.", jawab Leeteuk. Semua anggota mengangguk lalu kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk tidur. #Readers : yaiyalah untuk tidur, dasar author bego! Author: biarin dong kan yang buat cerita gue bukan elo.# *abaikan*

-**Keesokan harinya, di apartemen Leeteuk, pukul 12.30, sepulang sekolah-**

"Siang, semua.", ucap Kibum. "Siang, abang ketua. Huwaaahh, aku masih capek nih.", jawab Yesung. "Jangan gitu dong, hyung, kita kan dalam rangka memecahkan kasus.", ujar Kyuhyun yang (tumben) bijak. "Iya, Kyuhyun-ah betul. Ayo kita rundingkan kasus yang kemarin. Siapa yang belom dateng? Oh, Kangin.", Kibum bertanya dan menjawab sendiri. "Siang semua, maap yah telat, macet sih.", kata Kangin yang tiba-tiba datang seperti jalangkung. "Ne, gak papa hyung, ini kita baru mau rundingan kok. Ayo-ayo sini.", jawab Siwon. "Hyung, ini saputangannya.", kata Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan saputangan yang kemarin dibawanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melakukan hal serupa. "Apa yang istimewa ya dengan saputangan ini? Ini kan hanya saputangan biasa. Gak ada aneh-anehnya sama sekali.", ujar Zhou Mi. "Hmm…. Coba kulihat.", kata Kibum. Zhou Mi menyodorkan saputangan itu. Kibum mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Aku nyerah hyung, ga jelas saputangan ini ada apanya.", kata Kibum. "Kita selidiki yang lain dulu aja hyung, misalnya kondisi korban de el el.", kata Henry. "Hmm…baiklah.", jawab Yesung. "Tiap mayat ga ada kondisi fisik tertentu sih. Tapi yang jelas, setiap mayat pasti berkelahi dulu dengan pembunuhnya. Ini terbukti dari adanya bekas-bekas perkelahian di tubuh korban. Oh iya, ketiga korban itu bersahabat dan sama-sama murid yang belajar judo. Urutan yang dibunuh, Jooyoung, Jaemin, dan Yunjoong", jelas Kibum panjang lebar. "Kayaknya si pembunuh itu jago berkelahi ya?", tanya Siwon. "Sepertinya begitu.", timpal Heechul. "Eh, ayo makan dulu. Gak terasa udah jam 2 siang nih. Aku yang masak ya? Leeteuk hyung, aku pinjam dapurmu.", kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Semua anggota yang rata-rata emang pada kelaperan, langsung mengangguk. "Cacingku juga sudah joget Sorry Sorry.", kata Sungmin ga nyambung. Semua anggota hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Oh iya, semua korban dibunuh pada siang hari, korban pertama dibunuh pada tanggal 15, pukul 10.05, di ruang judo, menerima sekuntum mawar merah pada pukul 05.10, korban kedua, dibunuh pada tanggal 20, pukul 10.10, di ruang judo, menerima sekuntum mawar merah pada pukul 05.15, korban ketiga, dibunuh pada tanggal 22, pukul 11.11, di ruang judo, menerima sekuntum mawar merah pada pukul 05.17. Dan hanya korban pertama yang mendapat telepon dari si pembunuh.", jelas Kibum sepanjang 2 km #plakk#. "Aku tidak mengerti pola pembunuh ini, biasanya kan polanya itu setiap tanggal 5 misalnya, atau setiap seminggu, atau kelipatan 2, kelipatan 5, atau pola-pola yang lain. Lah ini? Gak ada polanya sama sekali.", ucap Siwon. "Iya sih, korban yang terakhir itu, waktu dibunuh dan waktu menerima sekuntum mawar merah, waktunya teliti sekali ya?", tanya Kangin. "Wajar kok, soalnya kedua korban pertama tidak membawa jam, korban ketiga membawa jam. Dan korban ketiga ini sempat mencatat waktu saat ia menerima sekuntum mawar merah. Kalau saat dia dibunuh sih, karena seorang siswa melihatnya masuk ke ruang judo pada pukul 11.06, kemudian siswa yang melihatnya tersebut mendengar dia berteriak 5 menit sesudahnya.", jelas Kibum lagi. "Siswa yang melihat korban ketiga, jamnya digital atau analog?", tanya Siwon. "Digital.", jawab Kibum. "Ohh…pantas waktunya akurat sekali. Pakai jam digital sih.", kata Yesung. "MAKANAN SIAP!", teriak Ryeowook yang saat itu suaranya mencapai 5 oktaf. Semua anggota bergegas ke ruang makan di apartemen Leeteuk. Setelah mereka selesai makan, waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. "Ini sudah sore, penyelidikan kita lanjutkan besok saja.", kata Kibum. "Yaahh… padahal kita belum dapat petunjuk apa-apa lho, hyung.", sahut Kyuhyun kecewa. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, di rumah aku akan melakukan penyelidikan lagi dengan saputangan ini bersama Siwon dan Ryeowook, yang lain coba cari info tentang ketiga korban tersebut. Mengerti? Dan besok kita berkumpul di rumah Siwon saja.", ujar Kibum. "NE!", semua anggota menjawab serempak. Hari itu berakhir tanpa ada petunjuk apapun.

**-Keesokan harinya, di SMA SM Junior-**

"Nanti jadi kan, Bummie?", tanya Siwon. "Ne, Siwon hyung, sebentar, aku mau ke taman dulu.", jawab Kibum. "Lho, mau ngapain?", tanya Siwon lagi. "Mau mikir untuk kasus ini. Dadah!", jawab Kibum sambil ngeloyor pergi. Di kantong celana Kibum sudah ada tiga saputangan misterius. "Hmm…. Ini saputangan ada keanehan apa sih?", tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Kibum menimang-nimang (?) ketiga saputangan tersebut. "Hm…gak ada keanehan.", kata Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Kibum mengendus-endus (?) ketiga saputangan tersebut. "Lhoo…. Bau apa ini? Kok aneh? Sebaiknya kutanya Ryeowook saja. Dia kan penciumannya yang paling bagus dari anggota yang lain.", ujar Kibum. Lalu Kibum mendatangi Ryeowook. "Hyung, hyung tahu tidak ini bau apa?", tanya Kibum sambil menyodorkan saputangan itu ke hidung Ryeowook untuk diendus (?) "Ooh…. Ini bau kunyit! Memang kenapa?", tanya Ryeowook pada dongsaengnya tersebut. "Mwo? Coba ketiga saputangan ini kau cium! Apa semuanya berbau kunyit, hyung?", tanya Kibum histeris (?) Ryeowook kembali mengendus (?) saputangan tersebut, bukan hanya satu melainkan tiga. "Ne, betul semuanya bau kunyit kok! Ada apa sih?", desak Ryeowook. Kibum tampak berpikir, lalu wajahnya berbinar-binar. "AHA! Ayo hyung ikut aku!", seru Kibum sambil menyeret Ryeowook. "Ki-kita mau apa di-di sini, Kibum-ah?", tanya Ryeowook, takut kalau-kalau dirinya mau dinodai (?) oleh Kibum. Kibum yang tampaknya mengerti pikiran Ryeowook segera berkata, "Aish! Tenang saja hyung! Aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapain hyung kok! Aku hanya ingin hyung menemaniku!", jawab Kibum. "Memangnya mau apa ke kamar mandi?", tanya Ryeowook. "Mau mencuci ketiga saputangan ini dengan sabun.", jawab Kibum. "MWO? KALAU SIDIK JARINYA HILANG BAGAIMANA? KIBUM-AH, KAU SUDAH GILA RUPANYA!", jerit Ryeowook histeris (?) "Sssttt…..! Diam hyung! Hanya sedikit yang akan kucuci. Bukan, lebih tepatnya kuusap. Bagian mana yang tadi berbau kunyit, hyung?", tanya Kibum. "Bagian sini.", tunjuk Ryeowook. "Ne, baik.", jawab Kibum. Lalu Kibum mengusap bagian yang ditunjuk Ryeowook tadi dengan sabun. Mata Ryeowook membulat saat muncul tulisan 'S' di saputangan tersebut. "Bagus, tebakanku benar.", desis Kibum. "Kibum-ah, maksudnya apa ini? Kau sulap ya? Makanya ada huruf 'S' disini?", tanya Ryeowook polos. "Bukan hyung, kan tadi kau bilang saputangan ini berbau kunyit, nah aku pernah baca dimana gitu (author juga tau ini dari membaca majalah, entah salah ato bener, hehe ^^) katanya kunyit ini mengandung asam dan sabun mengandung basa, jadi ketika disatukan, akan membentuk suatu…errr….semacam reaksi. Intinya gitulah pokoknya. Sekarang coba kedua saputangan ini juga kuusap dengan sabun.", jelas Kibum panjang dan lebar. Kibum kembali mengusap kedua saputangan tersebut. Di saputangan kedua terdapat huruf 'H' dan di saputangan ketiga terdapat huruf 'I'. "S-H-I? SHI? Apaan nih?", tanya Kibum, entah pada siapa, mungkin pada author *abaikan*. "SHI? Kayaknya itu bisa jadi nama marga deh.", jawab Ryeowook. "Hmm…iya ya, tapi marga apa? Masa iya ada marga yang depannya cuma SHI?", sahut Kibum. "Yaah, coba aja kita cari nama-nama anak di SMA High Seoul yang nama marganya ada SHI-SHI nya itu.", saran Ryeowook. "Iya juga, atau mungkin ini HIS ya? HIS kan artinya dia laki-laki. Atau mungkin SIH?", tanya Kibum entah pada siapa (lagi) "Entahlah.", jawab Ryeowook. Sementara kedua orang itu berpikir, author akan membawa kalian ke dunia Flashback (Readers : dunia apaan tuh, thor? Author : kgak tau, ikutin aja! Readers : oke deh thor)

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Hei, kemarin kulihat _orang itu _melihat kita penuh dendam!", kata Jooyoung saat istirahat. "Wajar saja, kita kan pernah melakukan _itu _padanya.", jawab Yunjoong santai. Tulilit tulilit. Tulilit tulilit. "Hei, Jooyoung, hapemu bunyi tuh.", kata Jaemin. "Oh iya, yeoboseyo..", ucap Jooyoung setelah mengangkat teleponnya. "Park Jooyoung, kau sudah menerima sekuntum mawar merah itu, eh? Itu tandanya kau akan mati. Bersiaplah, Park Jooyoung. Hahahahaha.", kata orang diseberang sana. Tuuut. Telepon dimatikan oleh sang penelpon. "Ada apa Jooyoung?", tanya Yunjoong penuh kekhawatiran. "Katanya, aku akan mati karena aku menerima sekuntum mawar merah.", jawab Jooyoung. "Oh, yang kauterima pagi ini?", tanya Jaemin. "Ne, betul, eh kalau aku memang mati, aku akan meninggalkan satu huruf nama _orang itu _di saputangan kuning yang kita punyai itu lho, lalu jika kalian juga menerima sekuntum mawar merah itu, kalian lanjutkan ya! Dan jangan lupa menulisnya pakai kunyit! Sebentar, akan kutulis dulu.", kata Jooyoung lalu menulis pake kunyit di saputangan tersebut. Teeeett. Bel masuk berbunyi, Jooyoung, Jaemin dan Yunjoong bergegas masuk ke kelas mereka. _"Diumumkan kepada Park Jooyoung, agar ke ruang judo sekarang untuk menemui seseorang yang dari tadi mencarinya. Terima kasih. _"Siapa _orang itu_?", bisik Yunjoong pada Jooyoung. "Pasti _dia_, _dia _kan tadi sudah berkata begitu.", bisik Jooyoung pada Yunjoong sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa malah tersenyum?", tanya Jaemin. "Tidak apa-apa, aku pergi dulu ya.", pamit Jooyoung. Jooyoung segera berlari ke ruang judo. "Apa ada orang disini?", kata Jooyoung setelah masuk ke ruang judo. Jooyoung melihat jam tangannya, ternyata jam 09.50. "Hmm… untung aku sekolah disini, jadi istirahatnya cepet deh.", kata Jooyoung dalam hati. Tepat setelah Jooyoung berpikir seperti itu, dia dipukul dari belakang. BUAGH! Untung Jooyoung murid judo, jadi dengan pukulan seperti itu, dia tak akan langsung pingsan. BUAGH! BRUK! BRAK! BUAKK! PLAKK! Jooyoung membalas perlakuan _orang itu_. "Hoho, jadi benar _kau _ya? Haha, baiklah, ayo bertarung dulu denganku!", kata Jooyoung nyantai. BUAGH! BUAGH! PLAKK! BRUAAKKK! Mereka bertarung seru. Sampai akhirnya Jooyoung lengah, dan… JLEPPPPP! "Arrgh!..", Jooyoung berteriak kesakitan setelah ditusuk. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Jooyoung yang terdengar sampai dikelasnya, Jaemin melirik jam tangannya. "Pukul 10.05.", batin Jaemin dalam hati. "Akan kulaporkan pada polisi waktu kematiannya.", pikirnya lagi. Setelah _orang _yang membunuh Jooyoung menyelinap pergi, Jooyoung diam-diam mengeluarkan saputangan itu dari kantong celananya. Murid-murid lain berbondong-bondong datang ke ruang judo dan mendapati Jooyoung meninggal. Polisi dan ambulans dipanggil. "Inspektur!", teriak Jaemin pada seorang polisi yang memang kelihatannya seorang inspektur. "Ne, ada apa nak?", tanya inspektur itu. "Park Jooyoung, yang meninggal itu, dia meninggal tepat pukul 10.05.", jelas Jaemin. "Mengapa kau tahu nak?", tanya inspektur itu heran. "Karena saat Jooyoung berteriak, saya langsung melihat jam tangannya.", kata Jaemin. "Terima kasih nak, kau memang pintar.", puji inspektur tersebut.

Tanggal 20, peristiwa tersebut terulang kembali dengan waktu penerimaan mawar merah dan waktu pembunuhan yang berbeda. Kali ini Jaemin yang menjadi korban. Dan kali ini Yunjoong yang memberitahu waktu kematian Jaemin.

Tanggal 22, peristiwa tersebut terulang kembali dengan waktu penerimaan mawar merah dan waktu pembunuhan yang kembali berbeda. Dan kali ini, seorang siswa yang melihat Yunjoong masuk ke ruang judo dan memberitahu waktu kematiannya kepada polisi. Siswa tersebut bernama Jungmin

**[FLASHBACK END]  
><strong>

**-Di rumah Siwon, pukul 12.30, sepulang sekolah-**

"Aku berhasil menemukan petunjuk tentang pembunuhnya!", ucap Kibum bangga. "MWO? Hebat sekali kau, Kibum-ah! Kau memang pantas jadi ketua!", puji Yesung. Kibum hanya nyengir. "Ayo kita ke SMA High Seoul untuk mencari seseorang dengan marga SHI!", seru Ryeowook. "SHI? Gak salah? Kok aneh?", tanya Henry. "Udah, ayo cari aja!", ajak Kibum. Semua anggota mengangguk

**-Di SMA High Seoul-**

Mereka ber-13 mengendap-endap ke sekolah itu karena emang udah dikunci. Setelah berhasil menyelinap masuk, mereka segera ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk mencari nama-nama dengan marga 'SHI'. "Hei, aku menemukan dua orang dengan marga 'SHI'! yaitu Shin Dong Heed an Shim Chang Min!", seru Zhou Mi senang. "MWO? Hanya dua?", tanya Kibum. "Ne, karena aku hanya mencari dari kelas ketiga korban. Kan kemungkinan besar pembunuh itu sekelas dengan korban, karena ketiga korban tersebut tidak termasuk siswa populer.", jelas Zhou Mi. Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudah, catat nama itu, besok Ryeowook, Zhou Mi, Henry, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, dan Sungmin akan menyamar sebagai murid SMA ini, kita membolos!", ujar Kibum. "NE!", semua anggota kompak menyahut. *kalo soal bolos-membolos mah semua anggota pasti setuju*

**-Di rumah Siwon, penyelidikan lebih lanjut-**

"Hei, coba lihat waktu pembunuhan, tanggal pembunuhan, dan waktu penerimaan mawar merah ini!", seru Siwon. "Memang kenapa, Won? Gak ada yang aneh tuh, waktu 10.05, 10.10, dan seterusnya itu wajar kok.", jawab Kangin. "Pabbo! Perhatikan lebih teliti! Pembunuhan pertama pada tanggal 15, waktu penerimaan mawar merah pukul 05.10 dan waktu pembunuhan pukul 10.05, 05+10= 15 dan 10+05=15! Pembunuhan kedua tanggal 20, waktu penerimaan mawar merah pukul 05.15 dan waktu pembunuhan pukul 10.10, 05+15=20 dan 10+10=20! Pembunuhan ketiga tanggal 22, waktu penerimaan mawar merah pukul 05.17 dan waktu pembunuhan pukul 11.11, 05+17=22 dan 11+11=22!", jelas Siwon panjang lebar. "AH! Kau benar, Siwon hyung! Kau cerdas! Berarti, kita tinggal menunggu si Jungmin itu mendapat mawar pada pukul berapa dan tanggal berapa. Yeay!", sahut Donghae. "Ini sudah malam, apa kalian mau menginap di tempatku saja?", tawar Siwon. Semua anggota mengangguk dengan semangat dan segera menelpon orang tua mereka masing-masing.

**-Keesokan harinya, hari penyamaran di SMA High Seoul-**

"Gimana penampilanku, Hae? Udah ganteng?", tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Oke, semua sudah bagus penampilannya, ayo laksanakan tugas! Hwaiting!", seru Ryeowook. Penyamaran dimulai. Mereka semua berusaha mencari tahu tentang Shin Dong Heed an Shim Chang Min. ternyata Shin Dong Hee adalah ketua klub judo di SMA High Seoul yang populer dan Shim Chang Min adalah murid pendiam yang tidak populer. Namun, katanya Shim Chang Min lebih kaya dari Shin Dong Hee. Setelah mendapat informasi yang diinginkan, mereka menemui Jungmin. "Hei Jungmin! Apakah hari ini kau sudah mendapat mawar merah?", tanya Heechul tanpa basa-basi. "Ne, sudah, tadi pagi pukul 05.20, memang kenapa?", tanya Jungmin heran. "Tidak apa-apa, eh sekarang sudah jam 09.45, sudah dulu ya! Dadah!", pamit Sungmin. Jungmin mengangguk. "Kibum-ah, si Jungmin ternyata sudah mendapat mawar merah itu, pukul 05.20!", kata Ryeowook. "Berarti pukul 10.15 nanti dia akan dibunuh.", kata Kibum nyantai. "Lho? Kenapa nggak 11.14? kan bisa juga.", tanya Kyuhyun. "Bodoh, pembunuh itu pintar, dia menyamarkan pola, mungkin sebenarnya dia hendak membunuh Yunjoong pada tanggal 25, tapi mungkin dia menyadari akan ada detektif yang menyelidikinya, makanya dia menyamarkannya! Kalau dia membunuh Yunjoong pada tanggal 25, polanya akan kelihatan dan kita bisa mencegahnya. Dia cerdas.", jelas Kibum panjang lebar. "Kau benar.", sahut Siwon. Teeet. Bel masuk berbunyi. "Sekarang sudah pukul 10.00, kita harus mengikuti Jungmin.", bisik Kibum. _"Kepada Kim Jung Min, diharap ke ruang judo sekarang untuk menemui seseorang yang mencarinya. Terima kasih."_

"Benar kan, ayo!", ajak Kibum. Mereka mengikuti Jungmin dari belakang. Setelah sampai di ruang judo, mereka melihat Shin Dong Hee memukul Jungmin. Jungmin yang memang tidak bisa berkelahi langsung pingsan. Melihat itu, Siwon dan Kangin hendak memukul Shin Dong Hee, tapi ditahan oleh Kibum. "Biarkan dulu.", bisik Kibum. Siwon dan Kangin menurut saja. "Haha, Kim Jung Min, sebenarnya aku tak ingin membunuhmu, tapi karena kau mengetahui identitasku, terpaksa kau kubunuh!", kata Shin Dong Hee. "Tidak mungkin semudah ini.", pikir Kibum. "Siwon, Kangin, Sungmin, hajar orang itu!", bisik Kibum. Siwon, Kangin dan Sungmin mengangguk dan segera menghajar orang itu. "Hei, apa-apaan ini?", karena kaget, Shin Dong Hee lupa menyamarkan suaranya. "Tebakanku benar.", batin Kibum. "Shim Chang Min, hentikanlah perbuatanmu itu sebelum tiga anggotaku ini menghajarmu!", teriak Kibum. Shin Dong Hee gadungan itu membuka topengnya dan tertawa, "Kau tahu identitasku?", tanyanya. "Ne, karena seorang Shin Dong Hee tidak akan melakukan perbuatan seperti itu _lagi_, karena dia pernah melakukannya padamu.", jawab Kibum tenang. "Betul sekali, aku ingin membalas dendam pada Yunjoong, Jooyoung dan Jaemin karena telah membantu Shindong dalam rencana busuknya untuk menjatuhkan reputasiku sebagai ketua judo! Dia memfitnahku, membuatku lengser dr jabatan ketua judo! Aku sudah membalaskan dendamku pada ketiga orang itu dan aku akan melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Shindong! Minggir! BUAGH!", dalam satu tendangan, Siwon dan Kangin terpental. Sungmin tidak, karena dia kecil dan lincah. Namun, BUAGH! Sungmin terkena pukulan Changmin. Yesung, Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang notabene gak bisa berkelahi, mengeroyok Changmin, namun Changmin yang pernah jadi ketua judo tentu lebih gesit. BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH! Mereka berlima terkena tendingan Changmin. Zhou Mi yang tinggi memukul Changmin dari belakang, namun Changmin berhasil membalasnya. Henry dan Ryeowook ngacir. "Dasar mereka! Imut-imut sih iya, tapi nyalinya cetek!", ujar Heechul. Kyuhyun yang doyan maen game, mencoba memukul Changmin melalui jurus yang dilihatnya di PSP. Tetapi, BUAGH! Kyuhyun menerima pukulan dari Changmin. Henry dan Ryeowook mengendap-endap dibelakang Changmin yang sedang menendangi Kangin. SLEPP! "HORE! Inilah untungnya punya badan kecil! Yeay!", ucap Ryeowook girang. Ternyata Ryeowook dan Henry pergi untuk mengambil jaring voli dan dipake utk menjaring Changmin. "ARGH! LEPASKAN AKU!", teriak Changmin. Sementara yang lain menjaga Changmin dan memukuli Changmin, Siwon menghampiri Jungmin dan memapahnya utk berdiri. Leeteuk menelepon polisi.

**-Di depan SMA High Seoul-**

"Terima kasih anak-anak, kalian berhasil memecahkan kasus ini! SELAMAT!", ucap Inspektur Jaejoong. Yang lain hanya cengar-cengir saja. Lalu mereka difoto untuk headline koran, dan semua berpose dengan gaya yang sama, yaitu mengepalkan tangan dan mencibir ke arah Changmin.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Akhirnya jd juga setelah 2 hari pusing mikir, untuk **Irma230693**, kasus2 yang kemarin emang saya bikin gampang, kalo langsung susah kan aneh untuk detektif-detektif newbie.


End file.
